MMD:FAQ
Page under construction MMD Ethics Why do model makers make their own rules when they put up a model for download? This has a very simple reason - to protect their works from unlawful activities, establish control over their works, and to keep users under a specific control. Once I have it, it is mine to do as I please. Why should I follow rules? Rules are for maintaining order. The absence of rules and policies incites anarchy and chaos. Moreover, the models are governed by property rights that has been agreed upon by several countries. Users have the responsibility of observing these rules under the pain of sanctions, whether by enforcement or social indignation. Beginner Questions How do I move the model? Please see this page on a quick-start guide using MMD. How do I install a model? Drag the unzipped model folder to the "Model" folder in the main MMD folder. I want to use another model; how do I load another model? Click "load" under "model manipulation" or drag it to the program. How do I zoom in? Scroll with the mouse wheel or use that magnifying glass on the top of the window. How do I export the movie? You can export the movie by clicking file, and then click "Render to AVI file", or record it with a screen recording program. Can it export it into a GIF? No; although you can create a GIF from the AVI you exported. How do I add another object (not another model)? Under the "Accessory" group, click on "Load" and select an accessory file from there. I want to create a model for MMD, how do I do that? Information about a program called "PMD Editor" can be found here. Intermediate Questions *I want to change an existing model's outfit, how do I do that? You can go to PMD editor and remove it, if the model is not yours I recommend permission from the original owner. Can I use this model as a base of my own model? Read the readme of the model first: some model creators allow this, while others don't. *How do I make my own backgrounds for MMD? *I want lights to move in the stage, how do I do that? *How do I mirror the screen's output to another object to simulate a camera footage? *I want the stage to be bright or dark. How do I do that in MMD? There is a bar called "Light Manipulation" there you can change the darkness and brightness of the stage and model. *How do I manipulate the stage lighting either in a permanent or timed fashion? *How do I change scenes that requires a different kind of stage? *?How do I switch to and from stages in MMD Advanced Questions *Does MMD support Nvidia PhysX or similar technologies? *What 3D modelling software must I use to make a MMD compatible model? *How do I set, configure or disable ragdoll physics to a particular body part or clothes in MMD? *How do I set, configure or disable gravity in MMD? Go to "physical operation", and then click on "gravity settings". *What kind of script syntax is in use for MMD? *Can MMD be translated into another language? No, it can't unless someone is smart enough to do that, but it does have a Japanese mode option. *How do I reskin a model if I'm not satisfied with it? What are Windows 100% models? Can I have them? Windows 100% models are models given out to people who subscribe to the Windows 100% magazine, thus, they cost money and may not be given out for free and can only be edited for personal use if you bought them personally from the magazine, and if you use a part of a Windows 100% model to make another, you cannot give out that model with the used part, either. If you find someone distributing Windows 100% models, do not download the models and report them immediately, as they are commiting a crime. Who was Nanami? What happened to him/her?﻿ Nanami was a famous MMD model maker that created popular models such as Teto Kasane, Nana Macne, Defoko, and Momo Momone. Fans started abusing the models' rules by redistributing and editing without permission, causing Nanami to withdraw model downloads. Some westerners have said this action to be "childish", and others have begged other westerners who have her models to give them to them. As with Windows 100% models, Nanami models should not be distributed. What are MMD PV's?﻿ MMD PV's are music videos made by production groups that feature MMD and it's models. Three MMD PV's were made and featuring in the Vocaloid show VOCALOREVOLUTION and featured the LAT model CUL, who uses the Vocaloid VY1's voice. What is MikuMikuEffect? MikuMikuEffect (commonly abbreviated as MME) is a plugin for MMD that allows special effects to be added to the motion. These include, but aren't limited to, Light Sources, Shaders, Lasers, Leaves, Rain, Snow, Explosions, Fire, Smoke, etc. MME may not be compatible with newer versions of MMD as the MME engine must be upgraded to handle newer platforms. - What is the MMD/Momi Cup? The MMD Cup is an annual contest held on NicoNicoDouga for MMD producers to show off their models and motion. The MMD Momi Cup is the same thing, except it is held on Youtube instead of NicoNicoDouga. The winners of each contest are given a prize. What are .sph/.spa files? These are files that are added to models to give them extra shine or effects. In order to create a .sph or .spa file, simply turn off file naming in the Windows Control Panel, take a picture file, and replace it's extension with .sph or .spa. What 3D modeling software must I use to make a MMD compatible model? There as several; though there are main programs you can use, ranking from 'easiest' to 'hardest'. A lot of modelers use these programs, such as Masisi using Blender and Nanami using meta, Lightwave and PMD editor. 1. 3D Custom Girl ((3DCG))/ Polygon Love 3D ((PL3D)): This is said to be the 'easiest' way to make an mmd model, because basically you dress up a girl and heavy save the .tso format, then go to .tso to .pmd. Some mmd fans say this method is 'lazy' and it 'is impossible to make a male character. This is only a free trial unless you purchase the program. CAUTION: 3DCG IS A ERO/ ECCHI GAME. USE AT YOUR OWN RISK 2. Metasequoia ((AKA meta)): The second easiest way to make an mmd model. Though, however, the program is not free, and there is a lite version, in the lite you cannot UV map. You will need to export as a direct .x file ((or use the pmd editor that can import .mqo files, such as the limited English version. Edit> Plugins> first option> import .mqo)). If the full version is purchased, you can get the export & import PMD plugin, but as stated earlier, you can't get all features using lite or unpaid version, and you can only use plugins for the full version. The creator of meta has a 30 day free trial on the website, so you can edit models & UV map for a full month before the expiration date. 3. Hexagreat3D: Detailed information can not be explained at this time. It has been described as being similar to Metasequioa. 4. Blender: Unlike 3DCG and meta, this is a free program. Though some say difficult to master, though next to 3DCG, you can get "Blender to PMD" and export directly, and you can also import directly and use it like PMD editor though you will need the python scrypt with Blender to use this feature, and unlike most other programs, you can also render the model to very clear animation, it can also be used to create a game if one is that advanced. Blender Related: making human: if you are having trouble making a human base in blender, there is a program that makes a 'human' outside of blender named "making human" you will just have to save the model as blender compatible ((on their website the creators say it is blender compatible; and recommend you use blender)) the program has 'default' clothes and hair and facial expressions and such; and if you know how to you can edit it more in blender. The models look very realistic, there is no feature to create a more anime-like appearance. The creators say that they 'do not mind what you do with the models, commercial use, slander, exporting and changing is freely allowed, as long as the commercial use is NOT for any program similar/ a brand name to making human. Making human is free. CAUTION: IF YOU USE BLENDER TO EDIT A MODEL LIKE PMD EDITOR, THE PHYSICS CAN BECOME CORRUPTED, DO NOTE THAT SOME MODELERS DO NOT WANT THEIR WORK OUTSIDE OF MMD OR PMD EDITOR; USE AT YOUR OWN RISK 5. Lightwave: Detailed information can not be explained at this time. It has been described as being similar to Blender but requires payment before operation. 6. '''Google Sketchup: '''Another way to create an MikuMikuDance model, though to some fans it is quoted to be very difficult to make a human-like structure, therefore most fans prefer to make stages in Sketchup than a model. There is a plugin to export the model/stage to an .x file, though there is no known plugin to export directly into .pmd format.